


Warming (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Four: My guy got stuck in the snow and you saved me.Remus doesn’t find himself getting flirted with often.





	Warming (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but i'm still very happy with it

Remus groaned in pure agony when the car he was driving shuddered in the cold, the snow around the wheels quickly proving too much for the old hunk as the engine died, the road barren except for the snow on the road, not thick at all. But his car was old, his fathers, and the engine probably couldn’t have taken the cold very well. Before he could even open the car door like he planned, it was knocked on by a hand covered by a leather glove. Remus stood out.

Next to the car was someone on a motorbike, covered in black. Black leather jacket, scarf, helmet, jeans and boots. The stranger removed the helmet and Remus nearly whirls, long brown locks framing a stupidly handsome face. He was smirking. “Need a ride here, handsome?”

Remus’ face was already giving him a blushing complexion due to the cold surrounding him, but he felt it grow hotter as the blush reached down his neck and to his ears. However, he really had no choice at this point. He was in a zone with no signal (or that could just be the weather, who knows), and this stranger seemed nice enough. He sighed and nodded, picking up on how the stranger’s eyes lit up, at if happy by the news.

He offered a still gloved-hand. “Sirius Black, and you?”

“Remus Lupin,” he said kindly, taking the hand intended for a shake. However, Sirius had held the fingers and leaned down to kiss his hand instead, laughing when Remus scoffed and moved away slightly, but he was smiling.

“Tell me where you’re going then, Remus.”


End file.
